


Dave Strider's Paranoia

by miatheidiotwrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miatheidiotwrites/pseuds/miatheidiotwrites
Summary: Dave Strider has paranoia, that's obvious, Karkat Vantas notices.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dave Strider's Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and so ooc i'm sorry, this is my first homestuck fic-

Dave Strider was a paranoid boy, that was very true. He was always on his guard, though nobody could see it through his chill persona, though it showed every once in a while, you know just the occasional, “hey, you dont think theyre cooler than me right?” and overthinking. But those were the only signs of paranoia Dave Strider let show, mostly of course. But inside, most of the time his heart was racing, he was extremely worried about his cool act, what if people thought he was weird and uncool? He couldn’t let people think that. So, he kept acting like he was cool. ‘Cause he was cool, he was totally cool and chill, haha totally. At least, that’s what he kept repeating to himself, and then, Dave Strider’s paranoia slipped, it was now clear to people that he was keeping his guard extremely up, and being extra cautious. So, one point, a certain troll asked Dave about it, he had walked up to Dave with his normal greeting about dave being a ‘delusional asshole’ Which Dave got nervous about, but pretended he didn’t care, he had to be stone cold, unbothered, stoic. “Hey, Strider, you delusional asshole.” was what the troll, Karkat had said. It was weird for Dave to not see the all caps, but eh. “Hey.” He responded. “You’ve been awfully fucking paranoid recently.” Karkat had said to him, which caused him to tense up. “What? Me? Paranoid? Haha, nah dude, I’m good, I’m good.” This defensiveness only proved Karkat’s point. “This just proves my fucking point, Strider.” He said, Dave was sweating now, fidgeting with his sunglasses. “Is it hot in here or is it just me, haha--” Dave said. “Yeah, no. You’re fucking paranoid.” Dave couldn’t be paranoid, he was chill, cool, stoic, completely unbothered. At least, that’s what he let on. But that wasn’t true, he WAS paranoid, and he was lying to himself that he was not. Ever since he had stopped living with bro, hell, even when he WAS living with bro, that was even the fucking cause of the paranoia, most likely. Well, who wouldn’t constantly be on their guard after that. “Nah, dude, I’m not paranoid, I just have completely rational thoughts about what if everyone hates me and thinks I’m totally super uncool and that I’m stupid and that i don’t even deserve to have these sunglasses ‘cause they’re super cool and I’m not-” “Oh my fucking GOG, Strider. Calm yourself.” Karkat said, putting his hands on Dave’s shoulders, making him notice Dave was shaking, his expression softened, Dave was shaking. “Strider, are you okay?” Dave only made a whimper. “Hey, it’s okay, Strider.” Karkat went from his hands on Dave’s shoulder to hugging Dave, Dave hugged back, he’s okay, he’s okay. Dave tried to calm himself. He took shaky breaths. He was okay, and in Karkat’s arms.


End file.
